Could This Be Love?
by dalyvi
Summary: The first time they meet could end up being a good thing or a bad thing. Jace and Clary just met and they are going on a double date with Isabelle and Simon, is this the start of a new love story? This is OOC and they are all Human. I suck at summaries, sorry. Ratin is K, might be smutty later.


**Okay! So this is my first fanfiction. It's kind of OOC and I don't think I'll make them shadow hunters in this! Sorry! But I hope you like it!**

First Time They Met

"Oh c'mon Clary," Izzy whined. "We've been friends for how long, 15 years now? Don't you trust me?" Clary looked up at the tall black haired girl in front of her. "Isabelle, I trust you with my life... Boys on the other hand, not so much. Don't you remember that jock guy you took home with y-" Isabelle cut her off, "SHHH! YOU PROMISED NOT TO BRING THAT UP ANYMORE. IT'S SO EMBARRASSING!" she squealed "Okay, fine. But why do you think you need to set me up with someone? What makes this Chase guy so important?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Jace, his name is Jace and he is my adoptive brother and Simon's best friend. I know he's a good guy and you need someone like that in your life right now... besides, it'll be a double date. You and Jace, me and Simon. Pleeeeaaase!" she begged, "Fine, but just this once." Clary huffed.

"DUDE! Can you believe I'm dating the hottest girl in University?" Simon chimed, "You do realize that that's my sister your talking about" Jace said dryly and Simon grinned. "Besides, I still don't understand why I have to go on this stupid double date with you guys," "Iz ask me if I had any nice, good-looking friends willing to go on a double date with her and her friend Clary..." Simon responded "So automatically you think me? I know I'm devishly handsome and all with my blonde curly hair and rocking body but-" Simon cut him off, "You're Iz's brother and she knows you. She trust you! Listen, between you and me, Clary is pretty hot actually, I mean if you like the independent sarcastic type. But she's cool, I promise." Jace shrugged and his mind wandered to what Clary would be like. He's met her a few times but never actually talked to her and the last time they saw each other she was just going into grade 9 and he was in grade 10. Now she's in second year University and he's in third.

Izzy was sitting behind Clary trying to tame Clary's wild hair. Her hair was bright red and curly. Once Izzy was finished taming Clarys wild curls, she told her to go get dressed. "Clary, I laid out some clothes for you to wear tonight! Please, you'll look smokin' in them" Izzy chimed. "Uggg! Why can't I just wear this?" Clary whined. Clary was never a girly girl, she felt more comfortable in jeans, a sweater and her biker boots. Clary looked at the pile of clothes with annoyance. There were tight and I mean REALLY tight. A short blue skirt, a skimpy tight black top and black pumps. Isabelle even laid out a skimpy lace thong and matching bra. "Really Iz, is this necessary " as she held up the thong. "YUP! We don't want your granny panty lines showing through your skirt now do we?!" Izzy said sarcastically. "C'mon, let me do your makeup now Clar." "Why are these clothes so tight?" Clary whined "I can't breathe" "So you can show Jace your smoking bod. Seriously Clary, if you weren't like 5'3, you could sooo be a super model!" Iz chimed. "Now c'mon. Let me do your makeup so we can meet the boys!"

The boys waited outside of Isabelle and Clary's apartment Simon was super excited but Jace wasn't as happy. "This is a bad idea man, what if she's a complete snob?" "She's not. Seriously Jace, I've met her. She's super nice." Simon said almost annoyed. Just as Jace was about to make a snide comment, the girls walked out of their apartment complex, Jace looked up and saw Izzy but then his eyes suddenly fell on the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She has long fire red curly hair that fell down underneath her breast. _Oh God, her breast _Jace thought. His eyes traveled all over her short slim body, from her piercing green eyes to her thin torso. "Hi, I'm Clary" bringing Jace back to reality. "Uhh, hi. Jace" He shook her hand and was surprised by how soft it was. "Soooo! Now that you two have met, shall we go to the restaurant?" Izzy chimed in. "Sounds good" Jace and Clary said in unison, Jace looked over at her and she smiled up at him, and he could've sworn he saw a blush appear on her beautiful face.

While the four of them walked downtown to Taki's, Clary couldn't help but notice how cute- okay hot, like extremely hot Jace is. He was about 5'8, he had beautiful blonde hair, the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen, they were almost hypnotizing. The features on his face were sharp, nothing like Simon's. And I definatly can't forget his body. He has washboard abs, and his tight black shirt did nothing to cover them up.

Just as Clary was fantasizing about Jace, she tripped over her own food and was sent falling to the ground, luckily Jace caught her before she fell. Unfortunatly Jace tripped on his foot as well, which is completely unlike him, sending them both to the ground, Clary on top. They stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like years, until they heard Izzy's and Simon's laugh, making Clary giggle and then blush a crimson colour. Jace quickly got to his feet helping Clary up. "Sorry" Clary giggled, still blushing "I'm such a clutz sometimes," "MORE LIKE ALL THE TIME!" Izzy yelled jokingly. "Oh uh" Jace cleared his throat "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time" Jace said harshly, harsher than he meant. Clary's whole body stiffened "Like I said, sorry" She said with the same amount of venom Jace used with her. "Jace" Izzy said, narrowing her eyes at him. Jace knows that look, it means "_what the fuck_". Jace turned to Clary, "Sorry. I uhh- I didn't mean to sound rude. It just caught me off guard,"

The four of them arrived at Taki's and were seated right away. They were handed menus by a very flamboyant girl who kept oogle and batter her long pink eye lashes at Jace and sticking her fake boobs in his face, both ignoring everyone else at the table. _Sheesh_ Clary thought to herself. "Hey, uhh Jace, what's good here?" She asked but he just ignored her because he was staring intently at the girls big fake breast. Getting annoyed by the girl, Clary cleared her throat "Umm, if you're done there, I would like to order... please." she added please because she didn't want to come off as a complete bitch, even though her bitch mode was activated ever since Jace told her to watch it. The girl pursed her lips and you could hear her sucking her teeth, the girl glared at Clary and barked "Whadde want?" "I'll have the coconut pancakes with honey please." Clary replied. "Uh, me too." Jace said, looking away from the girl nervously. "I'll have a mango smoothie, and fish 'n chips please" Izzy chimed "and I'll have a cheeseburger please" said Simon. After the girl wrote down the orders, "Is that everything?" She said rolling her eyes at Clary. "That's everything babe" said Jace and the girl gave Jace a swift kiss on the cheek before walking away, swaying her hips predicatively Clary cleared her throat again, "Are you two dating or something?" "Haha, no. Just friends with benefits... if you know what I mean" Jace said coyly. "Oh." Clary said embarassed. _Way to sound jealous Clary, good job. _She thought. "Jace" Izzy said giving Jace another "_Shut the fuck up!" _look. "Well okay, well I think I'm gonna' go..." Clary said while placing money on the table to pay for her food. "Clary," Izzy whined "Please stay." "No, I'm okay. It was nice seeing you again Simon," she smiled and then turned towards Jace, "Jace" she said just nodding her head and then walked outside, being greeted by the cold autumn air.

Clary continued walking home, listening to her iPod, thinking about how stupid she was for thinking that someone like Jace would even be interested in her, her trail of thought was cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder, without hesitation she grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder, making them land on the ground with a big thud. "Oww! But impressive" said a familiar voice, "Sorry Jace, but next time, don't sneak up on me." Clary said a little embarrassed "I didn't sneak up on you! I've been calling your name for about 10 minutes!" Jace explained. "Sorry, headphones" she said "What do you want?" "I wanted to know why you left" Jace said without breath. Clary took a deep breath. "Honestly?" "Honestly." Jace replied, "I left because I thought I was on a date with you, but you were to busy with that girl to even acknowledge me." "You shoul've said something..." Jace replied "First of all, I shouldn't have had to, and second of all, I tried. I guess you didn't hear me over the breasts in your face." Clary said annoyed "Clarissa Fray, are you jealous?" Jace said with a smirk on his face. "It's Clary. Don't you ever call me Clarissa. And wipe that smirk of your face before I wipe it off for you. You know I can." Jaces smirk faltered but he quickly regained his confidence. "I like you Clary, you're a little fire cracker aren't you. You aren't like other girls." "Gee, thanks." Clary said sarcastically. "No, it's not a bad thing. Usually girls never speak their mind around me, but you do... I like that." Clary blushed but quickly tried to hide it. _Why are you blushing? He said he likes you. No not like that, he doesn't like like you, but he likes you. Maybe you have a chance. STOP BLUSHING! He's a jerk, ignore him. _Clary thought. "Do you want to go for a walk, Clary?" Jace asked, cutting her away from her thoughts. She took a deep breath, "I'd love to." Clary said with a small smile. "So, where did you learn to flip someone like that?" Jace asked curiously as they continued walking down the street. "Now that," Clary replied "Is a long story." Jace could only smile at her as he replied. "I've got time."

**THAT WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER YAY! Please tell me if you guys liked it or not. I don't have a spell check thiny so if I made mistakes, I'm sorry. If you guys have any ideas I'd love to hear them. If you guys like this then I'll write another chapter. YAY! Thanks!**


End file.
